Untimely
by Life2648
Summary: For some reason, picking a random teenager off the street is a brilliant idea when you want someone killed. I'm not a spy, a police officer, or some kind of badass ninja. No, I'm a fifteen year old girl who lives in a decently sized house in Manhattan. Normal annoying family, normal life.. Well, it was, to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these glorious Marvel creations except my own characters.**

**Warning: This story is not favoring any of the Avengers characters, but focuses on specific relationships with the main character and themselves. Just be patient ;)**

**Mind you, this is my first published fanfiction, please be considerate, but give me constructive criticism if you think I could try something new or do things differently.**

**Thanks,**

_**xxxLiv (Stuckinafandom)xxx**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Flash forward)

"Sir"

The large black leather chair turns slightly, revealing the older, red haired man sitting in it. "I did it" I say hesitantly, standing farther back in case anything decided to go wrong.

"Where's the other one?" He asked simply, keeping his eyes averted to the back of the gray room. This was Dr. Hunt. The man that threatened us. I'd looked him up anywhere I could, but no one knew who he was, where he was from, and I never discovered why he wanted Fury dead.

"That shooter got her"

"Dead?" He seemed to tense, as if she was something valuable to his plans.

"No, just captured"

He was silent for a moment, which let me have time to think of how to word my next question.

'Am I free to go?' No.

'Am I done?' No.

'We're safe now, right?' No.

"You're not done yet, of course" he finally said, turning at his desk to face me. I raised an eyebrow with what felt to be a disgusted expression.

"You said if I did- you would let us go"

"I said I would let your family go" he raised his finger to stop whatever rambles might have come out of my mouth as I felt out of breath again. "And my dear- you're not apart of the family you know". This statement reminded me of what Fury had said.

"Please elaborate, sir" I said slowly, trying to keep my nerves from making my hands shake.

"Are you ready for your next mission?" He ignored my request entirely. I took a deep breathe and lifted my head slightly.

"What happens if I decline"

"I think your death would be very untimely, wouldn't it?"

/  
(Normal time)

I found myself facing the person I feared the most.

Not in a sense of bad memories, but in the literal idea of- he was trying to kill me. I don't know why, but I can connect what I know of him to what I was told to do to someone else.

For some reason, picking a random teenager off the street is a brilliant idea when you want someone killed. I'm not a spy, a police officer, or some kind of badass ninja. No, I'm a fifteen year old girl who lives in a decently sized house in Manhattan. Normal annoying family, normal life.

Well, it was all normal until last year, when these aliens invaded through a portal above the Stark Tower. The Chituari, we called them, killed a lot of people. No one I knew, but I would have had a gun and been out there shooting at them if I hadn't been shoved into a subway.

I think I get addicted to exciting events because I love the adrenaline that comes with them. And for that reason, I took up the Kill this Man challenge. That and the person threatened to kill my family.

So now, I am at my targets location, right outside his sixty story building called S.H.E.I.L.D Agency. His name is Nick Fury, the head of the organization. It would all be easy, I suppose, if it weren't for this guy in the sky, shooting at me with poisoned or explosive arrows as I just try and walk in.

It's our seventh meeting, and each time he gets closer to ending not only my mission, but also my life. I find it funny, how I used to say that if I got into a fight, I'd loose because I have no training or valuable skill in combat, but at our first event, I was able to block him several times with his punches and kicks. I've never been more proud of myself in my life, being able to save myself from someone.

That's great.

But now, he looks to be on the thirtieth floor, on a balcony. While I am trying to recover from an explosion that was lingering on the tip of one of his arrows that landed in a bush beside me.

I was stupid, in that moment, because I had thought he had just missed horribly. So I just stood there, still laying out what to do in my head.

However, my sister, who was also apart of this, was already inside, and clearing the road for me.

So the next arrow would have been the easiest part for this guard, but when it was released, it was like the air grew so thick that it's tip couldn't cut through at the right speed anymore, and it felt like it was flying at me at the slowest pace. All I had to do was move my head to the right, and the arrow clattered to the cement with a defeated demeanor.

I take the moment of breath taking silence to stand and run into the building. No one is there, because that's what my sister was here for.

"Amy!" I shouted for her as I burst through the doors of the twenty second floor.

My knees are screaming for me to just sit for a moment, but I can't right now. I'm hesitant to see the damage my sister has done, because I think she enjoys this mission too much. I'll admit, it's fun being the feared one, but I don't want to take it any farther than it has to go to keep my family safe. "Amy!" I repeat again, looking at the door numbers down the hall. Once I find 233, I quietly step in and look around.

"Can I help you?" I turn to a large desk in the corner of the room towards the windows.

It's Nick Fury, "yes, actually" I say cautiously, taking note of the gun holder on the side of his leg beneath the desk. "I was just wondering where your security men are"

"Probably dead" he said, with a sigh that sounded like he was disappointed. "Can you believe it?" Fury stands now, and begins pacing across the clean windows that overlook the city. "We require six years of training, for them to hold a gun in this facility. And a couple teenagers can just- get rid of them. Just like that". I don't know how to reply, but I begin to plan out how I'm supposed to do this when he clearly has combat skills. "What I wanna know, is how you got past one of my best agents" he finally said again in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't really" I shrugged. I was going to start by making myself seem like I was getting comfortable in the situation. Like we were having a normal conversation. "I just dodged his arrows"

"Not a lot of people can do that miss Leving" he knew my name. Well, my last name.

"You know my name, sir?" I tilt my head, trying to buy myself more time to think.

My question is apparently funny, as all he does is chuckle.

"You don't even know your name" he said, pulling the gun from his holder and twirling it around his finger. I didn't understand that.

"Not sure I understand" my words made him sigh again in disappointment.

"Well I guess you never will then. You killed my guards, broke into my agency, and are looking for me. Now you have to die"

"With all do respect" I began, walking around to the desk and fiddling with the papers laid atop as he walked to where he door was, trying to keep me on the other side of the room. "I haven't killed anyone, you're thinking of my sister"

"And who is your sister"

"Miss Leving" I retort, beginning to grow sarcastic.

"I'm not here to play games" he responded curtly.

"This is your office, isn't it?"

"I'd like to see you try and kill me" he said with a rude tone. This made me smirk as I reached I to my pocket and pulled out a small button.

"Your wish is my command" I said before he looked at the door and saw the miniature bomb I had attached when I entered. He raised his pistol and shot it before trying to jump away, but I pushed the button and ducked down behind the wooden piece of furniture in time for pieces of door and wall to fly above. After a moment of silence with the sizzling wood and building around me, I looked up slowly to see the windows shattered, and a Fury gone. "I win?" I asked, walking to the edge and looking down. I could see his body beneath rubble that had fallen with him, and I felt horribly guilty.

But there must have been a reason I was asked to do it.

"I still have to find A-" I stop as I turn around. Amy is standing in the door way, with my enemy holding her in a choking lock and he points a gun at me. "Barton" I say curtly, repositioning myself for another fit of blocks.

"Leving" he responded, dropping my sister to the ground.

"It's pretty useless" I say, looking down to the cement outside. "It's already done"

"And that's a reason I shouldn't kill you?" He questioned, placing his finger over the trigger.

"I guess not" I shrug, trying to keep my nerves from pushing me onto my knees and begging him to have mercy. But another look down at the drop drags my eye to the floor below, it's windows also shattered. I could easily jump down. "What will you do with her" I look at the unconscious Amy.

"She'll be a good agent" Barton says it like it's an insult, but it's not really. At least I know she won't be killed.

"She'll enjoy it" I nod. "Give her lots of missions" and I jump backward, hearing another gun shot, but not feeling anything until I twist myself in the air and feel my back hit the hard carpet of the floor below.

At this moment, I know he'll look over the edge and notice I haven't fallen to my untimely death, and then see where I've gone, so I stand and shake off the already soreness and run back down the stairs, jumping some of the railings as I hear him above. He begins shooting at me, but somehow, I'm managing to jump down the flights at the right moments.

"You've got good aim!" I shout breathlessly as I burst through the doors on the bottom floor and veer left, looking for somewhere to hide. I find a space between large wooden boxes, and manage to squeeze in right before he bursts through the door.

Only now, as I sit, trying to keep my breathing silent, do I begin to feel the fear that I've managed to ignore this entire time. This is why I am afraid of Clint Barton. Not only is he apart of the Avengers, a prize agent at S.H.I.E.L.D, but he was there, fighting the Chitauri.

I understand what he's capable of, and now that I've done my job, he needs a new one.

He's an assassin,

and he's after me.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

**Yay? Nay?**

**Tell me how you feel :D**

**_xxxLiv (Stuckinafandom)xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

He was standing right where I could see the gun in his hand, and I could reach it if I wanted to. But I didn't dare move, even though I was almost positive he knew where I was.

After a few moments, I pulled my nerves back together and pushed myself out of my hiding space with my one leg first so that I could kick the gun out of his hand and away, which I did successfully as he immediately knocked an arrow to his bow in response.

But the same thing happened as before. When it was released, it seemed slow and weak. All I had to do was take my left forearm and sweep it away with caution, and it flew to the left of me.

"How the hell" Barton growled through gritted teeth as he pulled out a knife. This, I wasn't so used to.

"I don't know" I responded, trying not to shrug, but it happened anyways as he threw the hand with the knife towards me. My instinct would have originally been to run, but over the past few meetings, I've been able to get rid of that, and make it an instinct to fight back. So I found the knife dangerously close to cutting my long black sleeved arm as I blocked again.

Blocking was all I knew how to do, but now he was trying to use the strength of his knifed arm and push down on my blocking one, which wasn't as strong. It was my turn to grit my teeth as I took my free arm and pushed back. But that was my mistake, as now he had the advantage, and took his free hand to pull on my pony-tail and turn me around, holding the knife closer to my neck than I felt comfortable with.

But my arms were still in between the two, and my legs were too far down to do much help. Then I noticed something that disgusted me, but I knew I had to do it.

I turned my head to the right and bit his arm quickly, hearing him shout and release and the knife dropped to the ground with a clatter. I didn't bother to look back, I just sprinted back to the lobby and high tailed it to where Dr. Hunt said he'd have a carrier.

And all I could wonder was how I was still alive.

/

"Sir"

The large black leather chair turns slightly, revealing the older, red haired man sitting in it. "I did it" I say hesitantly, standing farther back in case anything decided to go wrong.

"Where's the other one?" He asked simply, keeping his eyes averted to the back of the gray room. This was Dr. Hunt. The man that threatened us. I'd looked him up anywhere I could, but no one knew who he was, where he was from, and I never discovered why he wanted Fury dead.

"That shooter got her"

"Dead?" He seemed to tense, as if she was something valuable to his plans.

"No, just captured"

He was silent for a moment, which let me have time to think of how to word my next question.

'Am I free to go?' No.

'Am I done?' No.

'We're safe now, right?' No.

"You're not done yet, of course" he finally said, turning at his desk to face me. I raised an eyebrow with what felt to be a disgusted expression.

"You said if I did- you would let us go"

"I said I would let your family go" he raised his finger to stop whatever rambles might have come out of my mouth as I felt out of breath again. "And my dear- you're not apart of the family you know". This statement reminded me of what Fury had said.

"Please elaborate, sir" I said slowly, trying to keep my nerves from making my hands shake.

"Are you ready for your next mission?" He ignored my request entirely. I took a deep breathe and lifted my head slightly.

"What happens if I decline"

"I think your death would be very untimely, wouldn't it?"

**I know, I know. Liv, what happened. This chapter sucks!**

**its just kind of a filler. Hang in there, the next one is better, I promise xD**


End file.
